Products like for example candy, nuts, granola, coffee beans, tea, food for dogs/pets etc are either packed and sold in small plastic bags or small boxes containing a selected quantity of the products, alternatively the customers select a desired amount of the products from larger containers in the store. The selected items of products are filled in a bag, cup or box and the price calculated from the overall weight of the selected products, alternatively the price i predetermined for each bag, cup or box.
For example, large quantities of candy are stored within different containers in the stores and the customers select from the different flavors by a spoon. However, this arrangement suffers from severe drawbacks since the candy in the containers are exposed to for example bacteria and dust from the surrounding air and potential customers.
In order to reduce the drawbacks described above, different types of dispensing devices have been presented. Examples of dispensing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,657 and WO11046501.
However, the disclosed dispensing devices suffer from some drawbacks. The major one, common for both the disclosed devices, is that the amount of fed items from the dispensing device when the devices are activated is fluctuating a lot depending on the amount of items in the container at that specific time.
There is consequently a need for a dispensing device that provides a more constant feeding of items even though the amount of items within the container changes.